Strawberries At Midnight
by rurokun
Summary: Rukia has been gone for almost two years, and Ichigo decides to welcome her back, in a very promiscuous way... Post chapter 461.


**_This is my first time uploading a lemon. _**

**_I think I did okay. It's decent. _**

**_Enjoy~_**

* * *

><p><em>"Rukia..."<em>

_I looked at her with loving eyes. How long has it been since I was able to see her lovely smile? Her ebony hair, and smooth, snow white cheeks? Too long, I concluded. She looked absolutely stunning in her short haircut and thin, white gloves. I just wanted to hold her, kiss her until I couldn't breathe, hug her until her beautiful scent was embedded into my skin. I missed her to much. I needed her, even more._

* * *

><p>After defeating Ginjo and Tsukishima, Rukia returned to my house for a visit. My family had a very heartfelt reunion after seeing her, and finally, with all the festivities over, Rukia and I were left alone in my room.<p>

"Your family never changes, Ichigo." She said, laughing.

"Yeah, I know. They're as crazy as ever." I replied sheepishly.

She laughed. Then, her eyes became soft. "I've really missed you, Ichigo."

My heart jumped. "I've missed you, too, Rukia." I swallowed my nerves, and looked at her. "I've missed you a lot."

She smiled at me. "Thank you. I'm actually really happy that you've missed me."

I tried to calm my heavy breathing as I said, "Rukia, I love you."

Her expressions were unusual. At first, her mouth opened ever so slightly, and her eyes squinted just a fraction of an inch. And then, her eyes widened, and her mouth formed into a silent gasp.

"I-Ichigo..." She replied, breathlessly. Her eyes began wavering for a second, and fresh tears began to form at the corners of her sapphire blue eyes. Her mouth quivered as she said the four words that I had been waiting to hear for almost 3 years.

"I love you, too..."

My resistance broke as I almost knocked her down from my tight embrace. The mixed aroma of her skin, hair, and tears, was intoxicating. I could've stayed that way forever.

"I love you." I repeated, for reassurance that this wasn't a dream, or an epiphany, or anything else besides the here and now.

Her small, delicate arms wrapped around my neck as she whispered, "I love you", once more.

I pulled away for a brief moment to take in her features. Her gorgeous eyes, appealing smile, and small nose. I gently bent down, and kissed her on her soft, beige lips.

Her mouth, just the taste of it, created a soft rumble in the back of my chest. I slowly opened my mouth, and groaned as she mimicked my movements. Her small, pink tongue was similar to a piece of sweet candy. Delicious, smooth, and when you've finished, you just wanted more. The heat inside her mouth matched the heat inside mine, and soon we were gasping for air, our lips brightly coated with saliva.

I smirked. I already knew what was to happen next, but I knew that she didn't. She looked in my eyes for some sort of answer, and when she finally found it, her white cheeks became a bright pink.

"I-Ichigo, I-"

I silenced her with another kiss, removing her shinigami robe in the process. She moaned in protest as I began caressing her arms, waist, and any other patch of soft bare skin.

She trembled and gasped as I began ksising a trail from her lips to her neck. I nibbled nd pulled at her sensitive skin, savoring the tastes of her collarbone and shoulderblade. I felt goosebumps starting to form on her shoulders, and her breathing beginning to turn haywire. I took this as my opportunity to sweep her off her feet, and lay her on my bed.

Oh, she was a sight to behold. So stunning, that it could've taken my breath away. Her whole body was covered in a thing sheet of sweat. Her eyes became gems, and wisps of her hair had fallen on her face. Wearing nothing more than a white bra and cotton panties, she looked too ravishing for words.

I wanted to savor this moment. Love her until the very sight of her was burned into my mind for eternity.

I began at her collarbone. Nipping, pulling, biting. Her soft mewls and sighs encouraged me to go farther. My lips brushed past her chest, to the valley of her breasts. She started to squirm.

"Is something wrong, my love?" I purred, teasing her.

"I-Ichigo, I can't allow you to do this." She replied, her chest heaving up and down to catch her breath.

"And why, may I ask, not?"

"Because! It's wrong and scandalous and... a-and..." Her body and words had finally begun to agree with other as I began leaving kisses on the top of her left breast.

"And...?" I said, smirking. Fighting her urges was an extreme turn on for me.

"I-Ichigo, if you e-even think a-about ripping off m-my clothes, I-I will hang you by y-your toes." She threatened me, trying to look upset, but failing miserably.

"I think that's a risk I'm willing to take."

I pinned her arms above her head with my left hand, and moved my right hand underneath. I felt around her soft back to find the clasp to that damn foresaken bra she still had on. Out of excitement, as soon as I found it, I ripped it apart.

"Ichigo! Oh, you bastard! I heard that!" Rukia exclaimed.

"Hey, I tried! I don't think it was so bad for my first time." I said. Right after I did say that, I cursed myself. Alright, so it was my first time going this far with a girl. Bite me.

As I looked at her, the anger on her face turned to that of a smug expression. I see little Ichigo isn't as big and bad as I assumed he was."

Now it was my turn to raise an eyebrow. "You thought I was big and bad, hmmm?"

She blushed and turned her head away. "Shut up, you dumbass."

I smirked once more, and ducked my head back down to her petite chest. I blew a small puff of air on her right breast, and began fondling with her right breast, and began fondling with the other. I could feel her arching her back, and the moans that came pouring out of her mouth only heightened my desire for her. Finally I slowly took one of her creamy nipples into my mouth.

"Ah!" She exclaimed, squeezing her eyes as a jolt of pleasure ran through her body. "D-Dammit." She gasped, knowing that she was already beginning to crumble.

"It's okay, Rukia. I love the sounds you make." I cooed, laving her nipple once more. Just hearing her sultry moans and gasps made me want her even more. I took turns, leaving both of her pert breasts sheen and sticky. I could feel her heartbeat running at a fast pace. Slowly, my lips traveled from her breasts, to her stomach, and finally stopping just below her bellybutton.

Suddenly, I felt lithe fingers pushing my body away, until my back was flat against my bed. My eyes widened slightly as Rukia gave me an extremely sexy stare.

"My turn, Ichi." She whispered breathlessly, pouting her lips ever so slightly. She immediately reached down to my boxers. She grabbed the elastic, pulled it back, and snapped it against my stomach.

I would be lying if I said it didn't hurt. I winced as she said, "That was for ripping my bra."

Then, she turned a complete 180. Her hands slowly pushed off my boxers, and my, ahem, 'Problem area,' finally came loose from its confined gate. She looked at me with that glint in her eyes that said,_ 'You are a perv.'_ I gave her a look that said,_ 'I am a healthy 17 year old male.'_ Finally, her doll hands grasped my length.

Holy Jesus Christ. I could've sworn I was seeing stars as she began moving her hands in an up and down motion. Make a sound, and she would never let me live it down. However, what she was doing was so utterly and extremely amazing, that I was really going to lose my cool. And then, karma kicked me right in the face, for at that moment, Rukia became tired of just using her hands, and decided to use that pretty little mouth of hers.

"Ngh…" I broke. This damn seductive woman was slowly driving me over the edge, and all she could do was just keep pushing and pushing, until I fell. So now, I had to push back.

With much reluctance, I pushed Rukia back on the bed, and quickly lowered myself to, what I would like to call, her 'Clitoris.' It was small, and fleshy, and I was very curious to find out how it tasted like. Carefully, I blew a small amount of air, right on the center. Apparently, this must have been her most sensitive spot, because she nearly screamed in ecstasy. The smirk appeared on my face as I slowly began to devour her.

She tasted different. A little musky, and thick, but very tasty. I really couldn't get enough. And all the loud screams and moans really did help to arouse me even more so. After coating my lips with her tantalizing fluids, I brought my face back up to hers.

Sweating, panting, and looking downright erotic, my need was pulsing, and I decided to finish this. Placing myself steadily at her entrance, I kissed her and smiled. She was beyond gorgeous, wise beyond her years, and a precious diamond in my life. I couldn't have wished for anything else. Just by being here, in her arms, was already a dream come true.

She looked at me, with those twilight sapphire eyes that had melted my heart, that smile that could make me float, and that voice, that could make my knees buckle until I couldn't stand.

"Ichigo…"

"Yes, Rukia?"

"Thank you for loving me." She said, with a small smile.

If my heart didn't already love her completely, it sure as hell did after she had said that. Feeling nothing but raw love for Rukia, I steadied myself, and slowly pushed inside of her.

I heard her let out a soft whimper. I hated this part, I really did. Her first time shouldn't have to include any pain, but sadly, it did. I gave her soft chaste kisses, even though the real pain hadn't come yet.

"Rukia, close your eyes, and bite down on what I put in your mouth." I said. She nodded, and I pushed into her farther, breaking the final wall. She bit down, and small tears began forming at the corner of her left eye. Thankfully, they didn't fall, and when the pain had subdued, she opened her eyes.

The look in her eyes was too adorable for words. Looking at my pierced shoulder, she couldn't help but try and lick away the wound. I almost laughed, but didn't. She was an angel, in every sense of the word.

I slowly pulled out and pushed back inside of her. This time, she uttered a soft cry and began clawing at my back to pull me closer. She was so fragile. I was terrified that I was going to break her. I began thrusting in and out, slowly, as to not hurt her.

"I-Ichigo… Faster." She moaned, enticing me even more.

I began moving harder and faster, having to grab onto Rukia's slender hips to support myself. The loud cries, mewls, and moans that kept escaping her lips, the way her nails kept scraping against my back, her hips moving in rhythm to mine. All of those things made me lose myself just a bit more.

Finally, she had reached her climax. She trembled and let out a silent cry as she came. I followed soon after, letting out a grunt as I held onto her soft body.

The two of us stayed that way for a few moments. I felt her heartbeat reverberating through my body, and her soft breathing tickling the nape of my neck. I could smell the light scent of her hair, which was cool and sweet. I carefully pulled out of her and laid down right beside her. She snuggled up close to me, her eyes half lidded from sleepiness.

"You can go to sleep, you know." I said, laughing quietly.

"I know… But I really don't want to…" She said, breathlessly. Her face looked beautiful. At that moment, she looked more beautiful than anything I've ever seen. Gorgeous, stunning, angelic, breathtaking. These words couldn't describe the look of her face, her eyes, her lips. I gave her a soft kiss on her forehead.

"I love you, Rukia…" I said, wrapping my arms around her. I felt her laugh softly.

"I love you, too, Ichigo." She said, looking up at me and smiling.

And all I felt was euphoria.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong><em>I'm such a sap. <em>**

**_Hope you liked. It took me a few days to write this. _**

**_Still a bit new to the Bleach fanfiction fandom. _**

**_Even though I love Bleach. _**

**_LOL_**

**_~Roro-chan ;D _**


End file.
